Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 2ª Temporada
Fala pessoal, tudo bom? (Quero ver se vocês respondam igual em Red Fields =B) WaxingCrescent de volta com mais um blogue. Eu sei que vocês estão esperando o blogue especial de Red Fields, mas esse atualmente está em construção e trarei o mais breve possível, quer dizer, as vezes não. Enquanto isso estarei trazendo o segundo Waxingzando que, eventualmente, estará falando da Segunda Temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a nossa série maravilhosa. =D Para quem não lembra, Waxingzando é uma série de blogues que farei uma análise resumida e geral de tudo que acontece em uma temporada de MLP ou de algum Equestria Girls. Para saber melhor, ou se lembrarem como funciona essa série de blogues, aqui está o Waxingzando da 1ª Temporada, onde eu explico mais detalhadamente. Notas Iniciais: *Se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou mal explicada, sintam-se a vontade para apontar os erros, até mesmo se for um simples erro de ortografia. *Não haverá tops negativos, mas falarei normalmente do que me desagradar, porém serei respeitoso em minhas palavras. *Os tops finais do Waxingzando da 1ª Temporada serão atualizados de acordo com da 2ª Temporada. *Não falarei nada sobre as temporadas seguintes, é como se elas ainda não tivessem existido. *O blogue é formado pelas minhas opiniões. Vocês estão livres para discordar, mas sejam respeitosos, please. =) *E por último, divirtam-se. =) Sem enrolar muito, igual eu fiz no primeiro, vamos direto para o assunto. =) Intro Lembro que a 2ª Temporada não demorou para sair, após eu ter ficado bem ansioso por ter assistido a 1ª Temporada, algo em torno de uns 2 meses depois, então, ainda em Dezembro de 2012, a nova temporada já estreava. Mesmo que, na época, eu assistia a série dublada, eu conseguia me divertir e ficar maravilhado com o conteúdo. O mais bizarro da 2ª Temporada dublada é que A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 & Part 2 estreou primeiro que The Return of Harmony - Part 1 & Part 2. Demorei um tempo para saber que A Canterlot Wedding era o especial de encerramento da temporada. =B Resumo dos Episódios The Return of Harmony Part 1 / The Return of Harmony Part 2 - 9/10 thumb|300pxA temporada começa (de verdade) com o icônico episódio especial onde apresenta um dos vilões mais cativantes de MLP (se não for o mais), Discord, que era um vilão sem motivações pois apenas queria espalhar o caos, mas de longe isso era uma coisa ruim. Após ser libertado, Ponyville começa a ter uma série de acontecimentos inusitados e divertidos, até que Celestia convoca as mane 6 e o vilão é apresentado. Eu acho muito legal e interessante o jeito que Discord faz cada mane ser corrompida e ir contra seus elementos da harmonia que, até o final da Parte 1, cinco delas já estavam corrompidas. A Parte 2 se resume a Twilight tentar, e falhar miseravelmente, em fazer suas amigas voltarem ao normal enquanto Discord ainda espalha o caos, até que chega o momento, que eu acho muito incrível e tocante, onde Twilight desiste da magia da amizade e ela também fica corrompida. O problema é que, a partir daí, o episódio começa a ficar corrido e rapidamente ela recupera a magia da amizade, após Celestia eviar todas as cartas da 1ª Temporada para Twilight relembrar de suas lições de amizade, e faz com que cada uma das manes rapidamente se recuperem, só Dashie deu um trabalho maior, mas logo em seguida as 6 já estavam reunidas e, com apenas alguns raiozinhos, Discord é derrotado e petrificado novamente. Porém Retorno à Harmonia tem muitas qualidades que esmagam seus defeitos e termina com aquela linda referência à Star Wars. =) Lesson Zero - 10/10 thumb|left|300pxAgora é a vez daquele que eu acho o tal, o incrível, o perfeito. Lição Zero veio para ser um pouco diferente dos episódios anteriores que eram sempre relatados com Twilight tendo uma lição de amizade, então, como seu nome sugere, Twilight se vê atrasada ao não ter uma nova lição para apresentar para Celestia e isso faz a personagem ficar bastante preocupada, até chegar o momento que ela fica completamente maluca. Com um mix de cenas divertidas e preocupantes, além de cenas um tantinho bizarras, o episódio tem um excelente ritmo do início ao fim, com excelentes participações de todos personagens, principalmente Rarity, com seu worst possible thing e Rainbow Dash explodindo o celeiro. Como eu achava desde o final de Swarm of the Century, Twilight ia ficar maluca algum dia. Resumindo: O episódio é perfeito e rapidamente se tornou meu favorito, não há nada o que criticar, é simplesmente uma obra prima. Thanks McCarthy. =) Luna Eclipsed - 9/10 thumb|300pxO próximo, mesmo que para uma série infantil, tem uma temática mais sombria que os demais, por se tratar de uma referência ao Halloween. Eclipse da Luna marca o retorno de uma personagem que eu queria muito ver novamente, que, logicamente, é a Princesa Luna. O mais incrível do episódio é o fato da dificuldade de aceitação dos moradores de Ponyville com a Princesa após ter sido a Nightmare Moon e isso não só convenceu Luna e Twilight, como também me convenceu, mas que, no final, foi revelado que o comportamento de Ponyville era apenas para entrarem no clima de Noite do Pesadelo, isso não foi uma coisa tão ruim, mas meio que me desagradou um pouco. Mesmo assim, o episódio segue um bom ritmo, com cenas excelentes e divertidas, principalmente a da Fluttershy, e termina muito bem, com uma Princesa Luna aceita pelo seu povo. Sisterhooves Social - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxAo parecer, Encontro das Irmãs de Casco teria um seguimento de cenas chatas, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Ele nos apresenta um dos primeiros relacionamentos fraternais da série, que seria de Sweetie Belle com Rarity, que faz a pequena potrinha tentar ajudar e agradar sua irmã de alguma forma, mas isso acaba sendo uma sequência de desastres que deixa a unicórnio irritada. O episódio chega em um ápice enorme quando as duas acabam brigando, até chegar o momento que Rarity começa a reconhecer o esforço de Belle e, por fim, se deparar com aquele desenho que partiu meu coração, fazendo Rarity se arrepender de brigar com sua irmã, sério, meus feels foram ao extremo naquela cena. O episódio só perde um pouco da dinâmica com Belle criticando Rarity para as irmãs Apple e na sequência do Encontro das Irmãs. Porém é um episódio muito BELO (perdão pelo trocadilho) e termina com uma compilação de cenas fofas entre as irmãs. The Cutie Pox - 8/10 thumb|300pxO episódio começa com a famosa busca das Cutie Mark Crusaders por suas marcas no boliche e naquela referência legal ao The Big Lebowski, que é uma cena bem icônica. Após o fracasso, AB rouba uma poção de Zecora e contrai Belas Pústulas que faz com que ela tenha um crescimento desenfreado de cutie marks e talentos, se tornando uma sequência de cenas preocupantes, mas divertidas ao mesmo tempo, como essa por exemplo, que fez eu rir bastante. O episódio tem uma temática incômoda, não sou muito fã de algo que explora doenças que, aparentemente, era contagiosa, por causa da reação de alguns pôneis, mas, no geral, o mesmo é bem legal. May the Best Pet Win! - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxAté então, eu me perguntava qual era o bichinho de estimação de Rainbow Dash, felizmente esse episódio estava com a resposta pronta. Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! acerta em cheio nesse ponto, porque trás meu pet favorito, que é o Tank e apresenta uma das melhores canções da temporada, Find a Pet. A competição para conseguir seu pet se torna uma mescla de cenas legais mas que também eram incômodas, não me agradava muito o tipo de tratamento que Dashie dava para os animais, principalmente na corrida onde eles são expostos aquelas criaturas bizarras chamadas Quarry eel. O episódio também entregava na cara que Tank seria o pet de Dashie desde sua aparição inicial, mas a cena que ele salva ela das rochas que deslizaram, é muito bonita. The Misterious Mare do Well - 6/10 thumb|300pxDepois de uma sequência de episódios excelentes no início, a 2ª temporada começa a decair no 7º episódio. Nesse, Dashie começa a ficar cheia de si após uma sequência de atos heroicos, então seu ego é elevado às alturas (não entendam mal, eu gosto disso na Rainbow Dash). Então, para "cortar as asinhas" de Dashie, surge "a" Misteriosa Égua do Bem, que começa a substituir ela nos atos heroicos, com isso, Ponyville começa a menosprezar a pégaso e a dar atenção apenas para a Mare do Well. Como assim esquecer daquela chegou a salvar vidas?! Só porque ela falhou em outras coisas?! Nem era a obrigação dela. Com isso, seu fã clube é desfeito e surge o fã clube da Mare do well. A identidade da Mare do well deixou de ser uma surpresa quando surgiram as versões unicórnio e pégaso, fazendo ficar na cara que eram as manes tentando dar uma lição em Dashie. E como eu odeio a cena do pote de amendoim. Sweet and Elite - 4,5/10 thumb|left|300pxMesmo fazendo uma ótima 2ª temporada, o único episódio de protagonismo solo de Rarity da mesma é o que eu menos gosto, se tratando da unicórnio. Mesmo que Rarity fosse a generosidade e não a honestidade, eu não consigo aceitar o fato que ela mentiu para suas amigas para poder passar um tempo com a alta sociedade de Canterlot, que é formada por uma seção de personagens que não me agradam, e nem ter conseguido terminar o vestido de Twilight. O episódio também tem a canção Becoming Popular que também não está na minha lista de preferidas. Foi legal ver outros cantos de Canterlot pela primeira vez, mas o mesmo foi muito mal executado. O melhorzinho ficou para o final, quando Rarity decide que o melhor é ficar com suas amigas do que com a alta sociedade, mas mesmo assim A Simplicidade e a Elite é muito abaixo da média. Secret of My Excess - 8,5/10 thumb|300pxFelizmente, logo em seguida, uma ótima nova participação de Rarity veio para limpar o estrago do episódio anterior. Spike, em um ato de amor, acaba presenteando a unicórnio com um rubi de fogo que o dragãozinho pretendia devorar, uma cena bem legal. Mas é provável que, por causa disso, Spike teve sua ganância falando mais alto, com isso ele acaba por perder o controle e faz ele adquirir vários objetos e, eventualmente, a ganância fazia ele crescer. Eu achei muito interessante essa pegada do episódio, que chega no momento que Spike se torna um dragão enorme e sem consciência. O ápice de Segredo do Meu Excesso é o seu final, quando Spike sequestra Rarity e, após ver o rubi de fogo em seu pescoço, ele recobra a consciência e volta ao normal, fazendo os dois caírem para a morte, o que faz o pequeno dragão querer se declarar para a unicórnio, se tornando uma cena muito fofa, claro que eles foram salvos. Hearth's Warming Eve - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxNoite da Lareira Calorosa é um episódio essencial, que explica como unicórnios, pôneis terrestres e pégasos passaram a conviver em harmonia, fazendo o mesmo ser forte, mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso acabou por ser o fraco também, porque eu prefiro muito mais ver as manes sendo elas mesmas, apesar que os papeis na peça eram semelhantes às personalidades delas, mas mesmo assim o episódio se tornou muito entediante para mim. Com isso as cenas divertidas ficaram resumidas as cenas que antecederam a peça, quando elas se preparavam para apresentá-la. A melhor acabou sendo a cena da Derpy sendo expulsa, tadinha. ;-; No final, voltamos à uma cena semelhante à cena inicial, mas que termina com uma risada dessa vez. Mesmo sendo os personagens principais, achei meio "nada a ver" as manes pegarem os 6 papeis principais e Spike o de narrador com tantos outros moradores em Equestria. Family Appreciation Day - 8,5/10 thumb|300pxAgora é a vez do 'banidão'. Dia de Valorização da Família ficou fora do meu quadro de episódio assistidos por algum tempo, até eu finalmente assistí-lo alguns anos depois. O tema abordado no episódio é bastante interessante; Por achar que Granny Smith era biruta, já que a mesma agia de forma peculiar na temporada de Zap Apples, AB acaba por ter vergonha da avó, principalmente de Diamond Tiara, isso faz com que a potrinha tenta várias coisas para evitar que Granny vai até a escola, temendo algum constrangimento. Porém, quando Granny aparece, fui surpreendido com um incrível flashback onde a mesma contou como Ponyville foi fundada, como surgiu a temporada de Zap Apples, mostrando que seus atos peculiares tinham sentido para a alta qualidade das maçãs e revelando que o sucesso dos Richs deviam-se aos Apples. Tudo isso fazendo com AB passa a olhar a avó de outra forma. =) Baby Cakes - 5/10 thumb|left|300pxAqui começa a demonstração que Pinkie Pie não estava em uma boa temporada, a personagem perdeu um pouco do seu jeito aleatório e passou a ser uma personagem mais irritante, mas isso fica apenas para os primeiros minutos, porque depois a sua vida se torna complicada por causa dos Bebês Cake. Nunca me dei bem com personagens recém nascidos, porque eles são cagões, babentos e barulhentos e essas três características foram mostradas nesse episódio. O mesmo tem algumas cenas divertidas, protagonizadas pela pônei cor-de-rosa, mas também marca o retorno de suas canções, que nunca me agradaram. O melhorzinho do episódio fica para o momento onde Pinkie perde os gêmeos de vista e o cenário fica semelhante aos filmes de terror, mas não é grande coisa, por ser um show infantil, e isso não faz o episódio ficar acima da média (A média é 6/10). =/ The Last Roundop - 4/10 thumb|300pxO Último Rodeio começa interessante, com AJ se preparando para uma competição em Canterlot, seguida pela cena divertidíssima da Derpy e com Ponyville apoiando o possível sucesso da pônei caipira na competição. Sinceramente eu achei que o episódio teria um bom foco nesse rodeio, mas isso foi frustrado com as cenas seguintes, já que AJ desapareceu. Quando o cenário do episódio muda para Dodge Junction, ele se perde completamente, com uma seção de cenas lamentáveis. AJ "quebra" seu elemento da harmonia de graça (Para mim, enganação faz parte da mentira), o que acho desnecessário, Pinkie Pie protagoniza uma das cenas mais irritantes de todos os tempos, que é o tal do chimicherrychanga, confirmando o que eu disse sobre o episódio anterior e Cherry Jubilee age não importando com os sentimentos de AJ e o episódio termina voltando à 'irritância' do chimicherrychanga. Resumindo, o episódio só é bom nos primeiros minutos, o resto é descartável. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxApós dois episódios 'meh', eu já estava decadente de um episódio incrível, eis que surge O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, que facilmente se tornou um dos melhores da temporada e que me divertiu bastante. A parte cômica fica a cargo de Dashie e seu desespero pela cidra, o que faz seu desejo se tornar uma frustração, já que tudo dava errado, mas chegava o momento que você ficava com dó da personagem, coitada. Além disso, o episódio apresenta dois dos meus personagens favoritos, Flim e Flam e eles trouxeram consigo uma das minhas músicas favoritas ever, The Flim Flam Brothers Song, são 4 minutos muito bem aproveitados. O episódio tem um tema meio capitalista que eu acho bastante interessante, reforçado pela cena em que Flim e Flam planejam tomar a fazenda dos Apples após uma competição. O mesmo só falha na falta de sentido ao Flim e Flam aceitarem que as manes ajudassem os Apples e, após se verem em desvantagem, os mesmos começam a jogar a competição por água abaixo, mas mesmo assim ele é repleto de excelentes cenas e uma temática muito boa. Read It and Weep - 9/10 thumb|300pxO que mais gosto em Leia e Chore é a quebra de um estereótipo que existia até então, a Rainbow Dash 'cabeção'. Após uma seção de manobras e se arrebentar toda, Dashie vai parar no hospital e não consegue ficar quieta, até se aprofundar em um livro de Ousada Ativa Daring Do. Ela logo pega amor pelo livro por se identificar com a protagonista (não é a toa que suas aparências são iguais) e a sequência de cenas de Daring Do são incríveis, bem ao estilo Indiana Jones (referência óbvia). Por reconhecer que é uma 'egghead', Dashie passa a esconder isso de suas amigas, tipo eu escondendo dos outros que assisto MLP. Mentira, nem faço isso, e seu amor pelo livro faz ela ser acusada de roubo e ser perseguida por Ponyville, o plot twist da Screwy é muito legal, porque eu acreditava que haviam cachorros com os seguranças, então ri muito dessa cena, a perseguição toda é muito boa e o episódio encerra bem. E sério, eu adoro essa expressão da Dashie. *-* Hearts and Hooves Day - 8/10 thumb|left|300pxO episódio tem uma temática que não me agrada muito, eu gosto de cenas românticas, mas não gosto de muita melação, o que é presente no episódio, porém Dia do Coração tem um bom desenvolvimento e uma temática bem trabalhada. Após ver que Cheerilee não tem um pônei especial, as CMC usam uma poção para fazer com que ela e Big McIntosh se apaixonem, porém a poção é muito forte e cabe a elas desfazerem os efeitos antes que Ponyville arque com as consequências. Como eu disse, o tema romântico do episódio é interessante, porque isso é algo pouco explorado na série, mesmo que tudo passasse apenas de uma poção e não eram sentimentos verdadeiros. O mesmo tem uma canção legalzinha e termina com uma cena divertida, quando Cheerilee e Big Mac fingem estar apaixonados de verdade para assustar as CMC. Será que estavam fingindo mesmo? A Friend in Deed - 5/10 thumb|300pxMais um episódio no catálogo da Pinkie Pie irritante da 2ª Temporada. Sério, a essa altura eu estava com saudades da personagem que conheci na 1ª Temporada, que me agradou e divertiu bastante. O episódio se resume a poucas coisas: Algumas canções chatas da própria personagem, uma Pinkie Pie que sabe os aniversários de Cheerilee, Zecora e Matilda, mas que esquece o próprio aniversário e uma seção de amolação e constrangimento para o pobre Cranky. As únicas coisas que me agradaram foram as aleatoriedades da Diane, como o check e os cascos extras, e que a mula que apareceu no início do episódio, que eventualmente era a Matilda, era o amor perdido do Cranky, sendo que isso me surpreendeu; Isso acabou aumentando a nota de Finalmente um Amigo um pouco, porque o mesmo já estava fadado ao fracasso total. Putting Your Hoof Down - 5/10 thumb|left|300pxFazendo Pé Firme é um episódio que tem uma temática bastante interessante, mas que é executando de uma forma tão errada, certo que a melhor personagem possível para isso era a Flutteshy, com sua extrema bondade. A pégaso, após ser feita de trouxa algumas vezes, vai para o seminário de Iron Will que a ensinaria a ser mais firme, porém a pégaso acaba por absorver o conteúdo de forma errada e passa a ser completamente maldosa. Uma coisa é ver a Flutteshy maldosa e corrompida de Return of Harmony, outra é ver ela agir assim por conta própria, foi de partir o coração ver uma personagem tão fofa ser uma babaca com todo mundo, chegando ao ponto de fazer Pinkie e Rarity chorarem, humilhando-as. Felizmente as duas não desistem da amiga e a pégaso, após reconhecer que tinha se tornado um "monstro", acaba por usar os ensinamentos de Iron Will contra ele mesmo, o que deu uma melhorada no episódio. It's About Time - 9,5/10 thumb|300pxAté hoje eu me pergunto aonde foi parar o meio ponto que falta na nota desse episódio (será que foi a falta de uma participação melhor das outras manes?), porque eu o considero também uma obra prima por abordar, de uma forma muito legal, uma das coisas que mais gosto, que é a viagem temporal. Já Estava na Hora prendeu a minha atenção ao máximo durante todo tempo, principalmente desde que a Twilight do futuro apareceu. A medida que Twilight tentava evitar que um desastre acontecia e isso ia fazendo com que ela ficasse cada vez mais parecida com sua versão do futuro, meu entusiasmo e a expectativa para uma conclusão excelente iam aumentando. Quando chega Terça de manhã e nada aconteceu, então Twilight fica a cargo de avisar a Twilight do passado para não se preocupar, mas falhando nessa informação, assim completando o loop temporal, eu explodi de felicidade porque o episódio cumpriu aquilo que esperava. Toda vez que penso que Twilight só sabia que os feitiços do tempo estavam na biblioteca de Star Swirl porque ela mesma tinha dito para sua versão do passado, eu fico bastante feliz, porque essa informação simplesmente estava presa no seu loop temporal. *-* Dragon Quest - 5,5/10 thumb|left|300pxFugindo um pouco do foco do Waxingzando, eu quero fazer a análise desse episódio de uma forma diferente. Uma coisa que me desagrada mais recentemente, é os episódios em que Spike é tratado como um capacho, porém A Busca do Dragão é um dos poucos que não segue esse padrão, já que ele trabalha um Spike que quer saber mais sobre si, onde ele se junta aos outros dragões em sua migração. A única cena, que eu tenho conhecimento e que me desagrada, é a cena onde os dragões adolescentes pretendem destruir os ovos das fênix, porque ela é bastante incômoda, mas não lembro porque a nota do episódio é tão baixa, porque ele é muito importante para o desenvolvimento do Spike. Acho que é porque o episódio tem uma pegada diferente do padrão pônei e isso acabou me desagradando na época e eu nunca dei outra chance para o mesmo. Hurricane Fluttershy - 9/10 thumb|300pxA Fluttershy Furacão veio para desconstruir sua impressão ruim deixada no episódio Fazendo Pé Firme. O episódio apresenta uma nova remessa de pégasos interessantes, como Bulk Biceps, Thunderlande, Cloudchaser e Flitter. Ele também mescla um pouco de bullying com o sentimento do fracasso que eu acho que foi abordado de uma forma muito interessante. Dashie quer a ajuda de todos os pégasos de Ponvyille para levar água até Cloudsdale e, juntos, superarem o recorde de Fillydelphia, inclusive a ajuda de Fluttershy, que não está nada confiante e não quer participar. O episódio me surpreende positivamente duas vezes; A primeira é quando Fluttershy mostra ser uma péssima voadora e a segunda é quando ela, mesmo após o treinamento árduo, continua sendo uma péssima voadora. O episódio é muito bom, mas acho que foi exagero quando a simples ajuda de Fluttershy ter feito eles atingirem o objetivo, mesmo depois de terem falhado sem ela. Ponyville Confidential - 7/10 thumb|left|300pxApenas uma coisa resume bem esse episódio: Eu já tinha visto ele antes. Como assim? Simples, assisti em Bob Esponja, no episódio A Gazeta do Siri. Isso mesmo, Ponyville Confidencial não passa apenas de uma cópia do episódio de Bob Esponja, tendo a mesma temática; Ao verem que as notícias normais não atraem muita audiência, os personagens buscam histórias furadas para ganhar destaque, mas isso acaba ofendendo os alvos das falsas notícias, isso fazendo com que os personagens acabam por serem desprezados pelos outros. Porém eu tentei deixar esse detalhe de lado ao máximo na hora de avaliá-lo corretamente e, 'emelepêmente' falando, é um episódio muito divertido. O destaque fica para a participação de Rarity, Big Mac ser flagrado brincando com Smarty Pants, o plot da Prefeita Mare ter a crina rosa como cor natural e Big Mac e AJ invertendo os papeis na hora de dar uma bronca em AB. MMMystery on the Friendship Express - 9/10 thumb|300pxAgora aquele episódio que faz qualquer Capitão América ter uma overdose de referências. O tema investigativo do episódio é muito bom, que aborda, como eu disse, altas referências à clássicos do cinema como: Xeroque Rolmes Sherlock Holmes, 007 e o cinema mudo, que tornaram Mistério no Expresso da Amizade muito bom. Gostei bastante da resolução das investigações, quando mostrava que as criminosas eram as manes (exceto AJ, porque ela é honesta =D aprende The Last Roundop) e não os confeiteiros, mas logo isso foi frustrado porque eles também tinham culpa no cartório. O episódio só se perde um pouco no epílogo, porque eu não achei necessário que eles se juntassem para a competição e também achei essa viagem até Canterlot bem demorada, sendo que a cidade não fica tão longe assim de Ponyville. A Canterlot Weeding - Part 1 / A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxE finalizando a temporada, o primeiro episódio que eu vi da mesma. =D O especial do Casamento em Canterlot tem uma boa temática e começa com Twilight descobrindo que seu irmão ia se casar; Mesmo que tenha sido o primeiro que eu vi na temporada, eu já fiquei meio pensativo na questão que Twilight tinha um irmão que não foi sequer mencionado na 1ª Temporada e ela o considerar sendo seu melhor amigo em Canterlot. A Parte 1 realmente me agradou bastante, porque Twilight desconfiava que tinha algo de errado com Cadance e eu estava com ela, enquanto as outras achavam que era apenas pressão do casamento e também tem duas versões de uma canção bem legalzinha, que é B.B.F.F.F.. Já a Parte 2 começa com a revelação que havia uma Cadance falsa e a apresentação da melhor canção do especial, This Day Aria. No final é apresentado a real aparência da vilã Chrysalis e seus súditos chagelings, o que eu achei bem legal. A luta das manes contra os chagelings é boba, porém divertida. Porém o pior do episódio é o mesmo que todos os especiais, o vilão ser derrotado de uma forma simples, dessa vez foi apenas uma distração da Chrysallis ser suficiente para Cadance chegar até Shining Armor e ativar o amor, assim banindo a Rainha e seus súditos para fora de Canterlot. O epílogo é bem fofinho, com a festa de casamento, mas a canção apresentada é fraca, mas mesmo assim, o episódio especial é muito bom e fechou muito acima da média. Top 10 Melhores Episódios Top 10 Melhores Episódios da Temporada *Lesson Zero *It's About Time *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Luna Eclipsed *The Return of Harmony Part 1 / Part 2 *Sisterhooves Social *Hurricane Fluttershy *Read it and Weep *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Secret of my Excess Top 10 Melhores Episódios Geral *'Lesson Zero' *'It's About Time' *'The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6.000' *Suited For Success *'Luna Eclipsed' *'The Return of Harmony Part 1 / Part 2' *'Sisterhooves Social' *Winter Wrap Up *Swarm of the Century *'Hurricane Fluttershy' Ranking das Mane Six Twilight Sparkle foi disparada a minha mane favorita em toda temporada, ela fez uma excelente participação em todos os episódios que esteve presente, principalmente nos meus dois favoritos da temporada, que considero duas de suas melhores participações de todos os tempos. Rarity também se saiu muito bem em episódios como Lesson Zero, Ponyville Confidential, Sisterhooves Social e Secret of my Excess, sua maior falha ficou apenas para Sweet and Elite. Rainbow Dash completa o trio de melhores manes da temporada, com participações ótimas em episódios como TSSCS6k e Read it and Weep, além de uma boa participação em Hurricane Fluttershy e Return of Harmony, sua fraqueza foi May the Best Pet Win!, mas não foi de todo horrível. Fluttershy vem em seguida com uma ótima participação em Hurricane Fluttershy, mas com uma participação triste em Putting Your Hoof Down. A única participação boa de Pinkie Pie foi em MMMystery on the Friendship Express e uma participação regular em Baby Cakes, e teve participações lamentáveis em The Last Roundop e A Friend in Deed. Applejack ficou apagada durante toda temporada, podia ter se destacado em TSSCS6k, mas não roubou a cena em momento algum e teve uma participação muito ruim em The Last Roundop. Ranking da Temporada *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack Ranking Geral *'Twilight Sparkle' *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack Personagens de Apoio Destaque Diferente da 1ª Temporada, a 2ª teve vários personagens se destacando em suas participações. *Discord - The Return of Harmony - Part 1 / Part 2 *Princesa Luna - Luna Eclipsed *Sweetie Belle - Sisterhooves Social *Tank - May the Best Pet Win! *Granny Smith - Family Appreciation Day *Flim e Flam - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Daring Do - Read it and Weep *Big McIntosh - Hearts and Hooves Day, Lesson Zero, Ponyville Confidential *Cheerilee - Hearts and Hooves Day *Rainha Chrysalis - A Canterlot Weeding - Part 1 / Part 2 Melhores Músicas Melhores Músicas da Temporada *Flim Flam Brothers Song - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *This Day Aria - A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 *Find a Pet Song - May the Best Pet Win! *B.B.B.F.F. - A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Perfect Stallion - Hearts and Hooves Day Top 10 Melhores Músicas Geral *'Flim Flam Brothers Song' *Winter Wrap Up - Winter Wrap Up *Art of the Dress - Suited For Success *At the Gala - The Best Night Ever *'This Day Aria' *'Find a Pet Song' *'B.B.B.F.F.' *Hush Now Lullaby (Sweetie Belle) - Stare Master *'The Perfect Stallion' *Evil Enchantress Song (Fluttershy) - Bridle Gossip Roteirista Destaque *M.A. Larson - The Return of Harmony - Part 1 / Part 2, Luna Eclipsed, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, It's About Time, Secret of my Excess Menções Honrosas *Megan McCarthy - Lesson Zero (Meu episódio favorito) *Cindy Morrow - Family Appreciation Day, Read it and Weep, Hurricane Fluttershy, Sisterhooves Social (Seus quatro episódios da temporada tiveram notas altas.) Encerramento Em relação a 1ª Temporada, a 2ª foi superior em questão de qualidade dos episódios, porém não a superou nas canções em geral. A 2ª conseguiu colocar alguns episódios marcantes que, até hoje, estão entre meus favoritos, tais como Lesson Zero (meu favorito), It's About Time e Cider 6000, porém tem mais pedreiras do que a 1ª Temporada, como The Last Roundop e Putting Your Hoof Down, que habitam os episódios que menos gosto. Mas, mesmo assim, no geral, a temporada foi excelente e marcante, o que me deixava bem ansioso para a 3ª Temporada na época, que já estava completa nos States. A nota final para a temporada é: thumb|left|300px|Muito bom - A Segunda Temporada também é um assunto velho, mas, como eu disse no Waxingzando da 1ª Temporada, vale a pena ser discutida por tudo que ela representou em nossas vidas. MLP é uma série infantil e feminina, mas não tem como eu negar que é uma série maravilhosa, que marcou e ainda marca minha vida. É sério, já tirei coisas da série para a construção do meu caráter, mesmo depois de velho nosa, que idoso. Então vou encerrando por aqui, espero que gostem e também espero que possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam, se possível, claro. Se quiserem, podem estar deixando tops, pequenas análises ou outras coisas sobre a Segunda Temporada, eu estarei lendo e respondendo todas. =D Eu agradeço mais uma vez por lerem meus blogues. Um abraço para vocês e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog